


A Friend Like You

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Ala ad-Din | Aladdin (Fairy Tale), Aladdin (1992), Aladdin - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Developing Friendships, Drama, Family, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Master & Servant, Memories, Realization, Rescue, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rescuing Aladdin from the bottom of the ocean, Genie realizes the boy has become much more than simply his master. Movieverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Aladdin_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Walt Disney Pictures.
> 
> Dedicated: In honor of **Robin Williams**.

Several millenniums…and you can recall and name every master who has ever possessed your lamp. You can remember each wish you’ve granted over the centuries, the kingdoms that rose up and prospered due to your magic and those that fell into ruin and destruction by your hand. Your masters ranged from kind, indifferent, to cruel. But all were the same, concerned only about their selves, what they could get out of you. An object they viewed you as. Never seeing you could possibly be more – that you longed for something from them.

_“What would you wish for?”_

_Master_. It has always been, “Master.” Yes, master. Grant master’s wishes. Make master happy. And if all wishes had been used up, or things did not go as desired, then you were blamed, discarded, no longer wanted. 

_“I’ll do it. I’ll set you free.”_

You’ve tried not to dwell on the kid’s compassion, concern, promises; all are things you’ve never been offered before, and you don’t really know what to do with them. Other than keep telling yourself, “Yeah, right.” Attempt to forget those hastily spoken words of his. To find that age-old wall that always existed between you and your previous masters. To not get emotionally attached while offering ear-to-ear grins, side-splitting jokes (half of which the kid never gets), and the occasional advice. 

But now…

“I’m sorry for scaring you so much.”

Your thoughts interrupted, you look down at Al. He’s finally stopped coughing up sea water, and while tremors shake his body still, his clear eyes are gazing up at you.

Your chuckle has an odd ring to it as you remove your large hand from his back. “Just a little,” you claim lightly, holding two fingers close together. 

He laughs weakly, sits up. “Yeah, I know.” His gaze intensifies, as though he sees right through you, knows exactly what you’re thinking.

“Oh, really?” you attempt to quip, your stomach tying into a rare nervous knot.

Al nods, his face turning serious. “You said, ‘Aladdin’…down there.”

You blink. So you did—

“You’ve never called me by my actual name.”

You huff in embarrassment. The boy is right. Before you can attempt to form a reply though, you find yourself caught in a long and hard hug. You freeze, your eyes widening in surprise. This is something new… Gradually you hug Al back.

He whispers, “Thanks, Genie.”

You swallow twice before you feel you’re able to speak. “Oh, Al.” You sigh, lifting him up onto your shoulder. You admit, “You know I’m getting kinda fond of you.” 

The look and smile you receive from him makes you distract yourself by quickly launching the two of you into the air, making back for the Sultan’s palace. 

“Not that I wanna pick out curtains or anything,” you crack a joke, lightening the mood.

Al laughs along with you, and squeezes your shoulder. 

No, you admit to yourself, awed, he is not just your master.

THE END


End file.
